


French Lessons

by BelivetAndAird (rcks)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/F, Francophone, Just cute shit, Mild Smut, and surprisingly no angst, i mean they’re taking a walk and have a picnic, im growing yall, probably, there's smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcks/pseuds/BelivetAndAird
Summary: Zelda and Marie take a stroll around the outskirts of the Spellman property. Marie ‘teaches’ Zelda some French but takes the opportunity to express some of her...wishes.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur, Zelda Spellman/Marie Lafleur
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	French Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> **there will be a glossary at the end for all French words/phrases 😊

Zelda and Marie were near inseparable after the chaos that both the Pagan brigade and Blackwood wrought upon Greendale. They were positively enamored by one another and their opposing natures, but they had more in common that they could imagine. From the moment Marie was brought to the Spellman residence by Prudence, Zelda’s curiosity toward the woman went unmatched and a sort of cat-and-mouse game ensued between the two women. This game kept up well after their mutual attraction was confirmed by Zelda’s kiss and kept their spirits high in an otherwise exhaustive time in the coven. 

Only a week after their kiss, their relationship had snowballed with Marie remaining well past her intended stay at the Spellman household. They’d spent the whole weekend together and truth be told, most of the time they were surrounded by members of the Spellman family at any given time, or perturbed by students clambering for a chance to speak with the unfamiliar witch on vodou magic. 

Since having to host what was left of the original coven in the mortuary, Zelda took to waking up at dawn to sneak outside, sit on the porch and enjoy a cup of tea in absolute silence. With the coven now transferred to the Academy and only a handful of guests present, Zelda continued the morning ritual of wandering through her home, careful to remain as silent as possible until passing the threshold of the porch and settling down into a creaky wooden chaise. 

“Ah, I thought I heard a creak in the floorboards.” A voice said from the other side of the porch, Zelda jumped and whipped toward the voice. There, Mambo Marie stood wrapped in a shawl so large one could swear it were a blanket. Marie walked over to where Zelda sat and took her hand in her own. “I was fixing for a walk if you’d care to join me?”

She smiled before adding, “I suggest we take advantage of our time together. Before the others wake...” 

Zelda pulled Marie in close and rested her head against the woman’s belly. 

“...of course..”

* * *

During their stroll, they spoke of mainly of Marie’s upbringing in various places—of Port-au-Prince and New Orleans—and her travels worldwide as a young witch seeking apprenticeships in vodou practices and those alike. Though she mainly spent her time exploring francophone domains, Marie was well versed in traditional African religions both in Africa, the West Indies and even Latin America. And all throughout Marie’s accounting of her history as a nomadic witch, Zelda couldn’t help but be enamored by the woman’s accent—especially when the occasional French word slipped in here and there mid-speech, and most of all when she called Zelda “ _chérie_.”

“You are not yet tired, _ma chérie_ ?” Marie caught Zelda’s arm and pulled her to slow down and stop in the middle of a clearing. 

“Not one bit,” Zelda’s eyes shone bright, “but I do adore when you speak...I must say, it’s quite the adorable habit when you slip back into French. I could listen to you speak all day. It’s so...”

“ _—séduisante_ ?”

“...intriguing.” Zelda finished. then cocked a brow at Marie’s interjection. 

“Ah.” Marie beamed. “ _Séduisante_. It, euh, means cute...”

Of course, being francophone herself, Zelda was more referring to Marie’s patois accent—but the woman understood her to mean that she was enchanted by the French language. Marie perked up and a smile swept across her face. 

“And so you shall listen! Let me share with you a few...essential...phrases.” 

Zelda’s brow shot up again ever so slightly and nearly argued against the nerve of Marie assuming she didn’t know a lick of French but decided against it. _What she doesn’t know won’t kill her, besides, this could be fun. No sense in dashing the woman’s excitement_ , Zelda thought, _might as well play along._

“Ah, yes. French is such a beautiful language. Please,” Zelda placed a hand innocently upon Marie’s hip and continued walking. “You must say something else in that darling accent of yours.”

The other hand splayed out, rotating on the joint of the wrist—the gesture both urging Marie to carry on and summoning her magic to produce a perfect picnic spread and a bottle of Beaujolais a few feet before them. The two women reached the spread and settled onto the blanket below, where Zelda took a sip of wine, placed a pair of shades on her face, looked over at the other woman glistening in the sun and plucked a strawberry from a basket. 

“Alright, I’m quite ready for my lesson.”

Were anyone to happen upon them in the middle of the meadow, they would find the two women a sight for sore eyes: Zelda donning her tight silk nightdress and Marie with her long, white sundress— slit so deep it caused Zelda to obsess over the possibility of Marie abandoning her undergarments. 

Once they ran through the basics of hellos, goodbyes and “where is the bathroom”, Marie moved on to lengthier phrases. 

“ _Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu._ ” 

“Lay temps ay bonne, le ciel ay blue,” Zelda repeated clearly playing up her American accent. 

“Good. It means ‘the weather is nice, the sky is blue,’ very pleasant,” Marie nodded. 

“Alright, next!” 

“ _Quand tu me touches, mon âme vibre._ ”

“Which is?” Zelda simply smiled at this phrase, it was unexpected to hear something so sweet: _When you touch me, my soul vibrates_. She pushed her glasses to rest at the role of her head so that she may look at the fullness of Marie’s face before her. 

“Well...” Marie smirked. “I could say but I’m embarrassed.”

“Oh, now please do tell!” Zelda reached over to slap her arm gently. She was curious now, eager just to hear Marie translate her words aloud. 

“When your foot falls asleep, shake it.” 

A peel of laughter escaped Zelda, it certainly wasn’t the phrase she expected but she appreciated the creativity.

“Or...I could say: _j’ai hâte de lécher la longueur de ta chatte. Je veux te faire supplie_.”

Zelda’s mind froze. Her fingertips, which traced at her collarbone and nightgown strap absentmindedly, now stopped dead in their path. _I want to lick the length of your pussy. I want to make you beg._ The redhead blushed deeply at the other woman’s boldness and ability to maintain unwavering eye contact despite being so openly sexual.

“Ah, and what, pray tell, does that translate to?” Was all Zelda could muster, clearing her throat. She leaned across Marie to grab at the Beaujolais, and take a swig straight from the bottle. Sometimes Zelda could be so uncharacteristically charming when going against her prim-and-proper ways. 

“I think it better you guess.” Marie teased. “You’ve been such a good listener so far, you’re a clever woman, Zelda Spellman.”

“I couldn’t possibly.” Zelda challenged, knowing full well she was adding fuel to the fire. 

A dubious expression spread across Marie’s face for a split second and regaining control, she replied, “It means something like ‘I can’t wait to buy bread from the grocery store.’”

“Ah, I wasn't aware of your desire to escape my presence in preference for running errands…” Zelda giggled at the woman’s obvious scramble to fake her translation. “...go on, tell me more about your desire to complete your menial tasks.”

“Ok…” Marie began. She leaned into her partner, placing a hand on her knee. “ _Je vraiment envie de toi,_ Zelda.”

Nestling into Zelda’s neck, she placed a quick peck; her hand inched upward with every word, careful to avoid touching Zelda’s skin directly—her fingers hovering over the silk cloth of the nightgown.“Well, _je vais te dire ce que je voulais faire maintenant : je glisserai mes doigts dans ta chatte, je veux bien d’entendre tes gémissements - je veux que tu me griffes quand je tire les cheveux_.” 

Marie nipped at Zelda’s earlobe then pulled away to recollect herself. She’d forgotten she was supposed to be talking of more vanilla topics like groceries, the weather, and ‘ _ou est le bibliotheque ?_ ’ --not turning herself on by speaking her fantasies aloud. But, at the same time, what harm could it do? Marie turned away, returning to the picnic spread before her.

“This, this is _le vin_ ,” picking up the Beaujolais and drinking straight from the bottle just as Zelda had done not too long before. And raising the bottle again, “ _Tchin, tchin_. Or, ‘cheers’ as you say.”

“Oh Marie. _Ne tournons pas autour du pot_. Just fuck me already.” 

It was Marie’s turn to freeze. She turned back to face Zelda, her eyes wide.

“Zelda ! _Tu m’étonnes ! T’auras me prévenir que tu parles français_ !” Hands flew to her face to cover her embarrassment. She’d thought to say everything she fantasized doing to Zelda between the time theyd met and now—they hadn’t had sex yet but it was all Marie could think about as of late. Ever since Prudence introduced the women, Marie found that everything about Zelda oozed sensuality and watched her every move with hungry eyes. Her mind often wandering back again to fantasize about them together.

“I found it quite charming, _ma cherie_.” Zelda reached to pull Marie’s hands away from her face and placed a finger beneath her chin, staring lovingly until Marie dared to open her eyes again. Marie was clearly still embarrassed and averted her eyes to look at anything but the woman before her, so Zelda placed a soft kiss upon the faint freckles of her nose. “Hey. You. It’s alright.”

Marie hummed in response but didn’t look at Zelda.

“Hey, look at me.” And so she finally did. Her eyes were misty.

“I’m sorry, it was silly of me to say such things. You must think me foolish.”

“ _Pas du tout_ .” Zelda smiled at her sweetly. The finger that rested on Marie’s chin traveled to caress her neck, just behind the ear, where Zelda pulled at a curl that had come out from her headscarf. “ _Tu sais que si tu vraiment penses_...If you really think of doing those things to me, nothing is stopping you from it…”

At that, Marie lunged forward. The two women fell back onto the blanket, Marie straddling Zelda in the process and seizing her hands above her head. 

“ _T’as raison_.” The woman looked down hungrily at Zelda, whose hair splayed across her freckled chest. Between the morning sun’s intensity and Zelda’s excitement, splotches of rosy pink skin contrasted against Marie’s own warm complexion; Marie’s amusement at those little splotches made them deepen in hue. “You seem to blush all over.”

“Like hayfever.” 

“ _Like_ tiny carnations, and I’d like to kiss each and every one of them.” Marie bent down and did just that, making sure to trace every patch of pink with her tongue first, subsequently ending with a very tender, lingering kiss. Immediately, Zelda wrestled her arms free and gripped at the woman’s legs, pulling her down on top of her so that she could feel the warmth radiate off of her core. Thankful for the flexibility the slit in her sundress granted her, Marie tightened her thighs around Zelda’s hips, practically gluing herself to the woman; bypassing the fabric of Marie’s dress and opting instead to finagle her long, languid fingers under the fabric—to Zelda’s delight Marie was, in fact, one to abandon undergarments.

“Fuck,” her breath hitched, skin prickling at the contact of bare skin. The warmth of Marie’s core seemed to burn at Zelda’s lower belly, now. She was simply gushing at feeling Marie’s excitement against her dampening her nightgown. All Zelda craved was for Marie to cease her unhurried kisses--her mind screamed it. “Fuck. Fuck—just—please…”

Zelda’s desperation did not go unnoticed, her hips arched up and nails dug slightly into Marie, urging her to pick up the pace. She didn’t. Marie was going to make her whimper and beg, she knew the woman was used to getting her way and things were about to change on that front. Marie repositioned herself by planting her hands on either side of Zelda’s ribs, pushing her back down onto the picnic blanket. Splaying her hands so that her fingertips graze Zelda’s nipples over the lace of her gown, Marie made it her goal to unravel the woman now that they were alone for a few hours. 

“ _Dites-moi en francais_ , _ma chérie_.” Marie purred.

“ _S’il te plait, je t’en supplie_ …” 

“That’s it,” Marie rewarded her by pulling the straps of her nightgown down to reveal pink nipples aching for attention. She kneaded each breast, then took a nipple in her mouth and sucked lightly. 

“More. _Harder—_ “ The redhead moaned deeply, more demanding. Marie nibbled at the rosy nub, then bit down roughly; the repetitive pulling and soothing over with soft, barely there licks drove Zelda absolutely wild. Much to Zelda’s annoyance, Marie took her time with foreplay, making her wriggle with impatient pleasure. 

Marie began a slow crawl down Zelda’s body. Her tongue trailing over each nipple again, leaving little love bites on the underside of each breast, then plunging back down to kiss the softness of Zelda’s belly. Marie’s fingertips drummed ever so slightly at the spot where Zelda’s curls began, twirling a bit of it before nuzzling her nose against her mound down to the hood of her clit. 

“You’re so soft,” Marie hummed then kissed a spot dangerously above Zelda’s clit, causing the woman to buck. Zelda couldn’t help but lift a leg and splay it over Marie’s back while the other drifted lazily to the side, opening herself further to the woman between her legs. She needed her—craved her. Zelda was so wet that her pussy glistened in the sun and was practically pulsing, begging for attention. Marie drew a finger in an “s” formation down the length of her center, careful to avoid brushing against where Zelda needed her most, gathered as much of her wetness as possible and popped the finger into her mouth. “Your taste...”

At that, Zelda was tired of waiting. She placed her hands at either side of Marie’s head and practically pulled her into her wet pussy. Instantly Marie pulled away tutting. 

“Zelda, you are not in charge here.”

“Like hell I’m not! Just fuck me,” Zelda whined. “I’ve waited long enough.”

Marie locked eyes with Zelda, a dubious smile playing on her lips. She moved in to place an open mouthed kiss directly on her clit, suctioning her into her mouth and licking at the bud. Zelda’s hands tightened around Marie’s hair, pulling at her and grinding her hips hard. Each lick drove her mad and soon she felt her body seize, but Marie didn’t dare stop—but instead inserted two fingers into Zelda and pumped into her. Coming onto Marie’s finger almost instantly, Zelda’s body pulled away as she came. 

“Oh no,” Marie stopped sucking at the bundle of nerves to chuckle, “I’m not done sweetheart.”

She pulled her back into her mouth and flit her tongue rapidly against Zelda, causing her to cry out. Sensitivity heightened after orgasming, every lash of Marie’s tongue against her clit caused her legs to shake and body to buck. Marie held her hips firm against her face with such force that it briefly concerned Zelda that she was suffocating her down there, what with her legs wrapped so tightly around her neck. Looking down, Zelda saw Marie staring up at her hungrily and suddenly the rapid pace of her tongue slowed and her lips wrapped around Zelda’s clit once more. She proceeded to suck so painfully slow that Zelda, all while looking up at the redhead so dangerously on edge. 

“You—“ a pant came from the woman coming undone. “Bitch— you’re just trying to make me scream aren’t you?”

Marie laughed against Zelda’s clit, the vibration of her mouth augmented the build up. Zelda’s mouth hung open, her hand flying to her mouth once Marie moved from just sucking to throwing in a lick here and there. She was positively gushing onto Marie’s chin, squirting every so often when Marie licked while suctioning her bud. Zelda tried with all her might not to give in to the orgasm that came anyways. But it was useless. Marie brought a hand up to twist at an unattended nipple and just as she did, Zelda let out a moan that would wake the dead from behind her hand—which slammed to the ground the very moment she came. Her body convulsed and twisted every which way, clearly driven by a pleasure that hasn’t been unlocked in decades. 

Zelda practically fell back onto the picnic blanket weak as Marie continued to lick at her sopping pussy tenderly, collecting every last bit of her come. 

“I’m just going to clean you up, _ma chérie_ ,” Marie purred. “I don’t want to miss any part of your sweetness, I want every last bit of your come in my mouth. It’s all mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I was/am totally scared to post this I’m working on changing up my writing style / content and this is (technically?) my first smut. I feel totally embarrassed about posting this but I’m posting it anyways because I keep fretting over it and I need to rip the bandaid off 🥴
> 
> Also, je m'excuse s'il y avait quelques erreurs selon mon français ! J'ai pas l'habitude de l'utiliser quotidiennement et c'est pas ma langue maternelle hehe
> 
> Glossary: 
> 
> Séduisante - seductive
> 
> Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu - the weather is nice, the sky is blue
> 
> Quand tu me touches, mon âme vibre - when you touch me, my soul vibrates
> 
> j’ai hâte de lécher la longueur de ta chatte. Je veux te faire supplie - i can’t wait to lick the length of your pussy. I want to make you beg. 
> 
> Je vraiment envie de toi, Zelda - I want you, Zelda
> 
> je vais te dire ce que je voulais faire maintenant : je glisserai mes doigts dans ta chatte, je veux bien d’entendre tes gémissements - je veux que tu me griffes quand je tire les cheveux. - Im going to tell you exactly what I want to do to you: I’ll slip my fingers into your pussy, I want to hear your whines - I want you to scratch my skin when I pull your hair. 
> 
> Ne tournons pas autour du pot - let’s not beat around the bush (equivalent). 
> 
> Tu m’étonnes ! T’auras me prévenir que tu parles français ! - you shock me! You should’ve told me you speak French!
> 
> Pas du tout - not at all
> 
> Dites-moi en francais, ma chérie - tell me in french, my dear
> 
> S’il te plait, je t’en supplie - Please, Im begging you


End file.
